clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott-Harley Relationship
The relationship between Scott Taylor and Harley Wahlstrom is known as Scarley '('Sc'ott/H'arley) and formed in the first season of Clearwater. History Overview After Scott realized his feelings for guys, he quickly started dating Harley to convince himself that he was into girls as well. He got her involved in FilmFridayz and even went to Homecoming with her, despite the drama caused by Olivia at it. After Scott realized he doesn't want to kiss her or any girl, he realized he is gay and breaks up with her shortly after. They continue to be friendly towards each other and on good terms for the remainder of the series, but don't share many more interactions. Season 1 In This Is How I Disappear (2), Scott meets Harley when Brittany invites her to sit with them at lunch. When she leaves, Brittany quickly informs Scott that Harley thinks he's cute and would date him in an instant. When she returns to the table, he invites her to go to FilmFridayz with him as his date and asks if she would be his girlfriend. She is hesitant at first since they don't even know each other, but changes her mind and is excited to be his girlfriend. They go to FilmFridayz together and Danielle tells them how adorable they are. Moon tries to get Scott to break up with her because he doesn't want a girl, but he refuses and says he likes her. In Dancing On My Own (1), Olivia asks Scott to Homecoming, but he declines her offer since he is going with Harley. Olivia tells Harley that he might pressure her to have sex like he did with his ex in order to get them to breakup, but Harley talks to Scott and figures out it wasn't true. In Dancing On My Own (2), he and Harley are dancing together at Homecoming and she leaves to go to the bathroom. Chloe informs him about what Olivia told her about Harley being mean to her because she's threatening their relationship, which wasn't true. Scott believes her and wants to talk to Harley about it. After finding out it was a lie, he doesn't mention any of it to Harley. In Personal Jesus, they are playing patty cake together and laughing when Brittany comes up and tells them about her new Satantic religion. They both respond well to it. In What You Waiting For?, she wants to have a real date with him since they act more like friends than boyfriend/girlfriend. He agrees and she tries to kiss him, but he backs away and says he's sick. She seems a little disappointed. While comforting Tim at the site where his car crashed, he sees Harley's house and realizes he needs to break up with her after previously revealing he is gay. He knocks on her door and tells her they are over. She asks if they can work out in the future and he says they won't. Devastated, Harley slams the door in his face and starts crying. Scott feels bad, but is relieved to not lie to himself or to her any longer. Season 2 In Knock 'Em Out, Scott mentions to Olivia that he never kissed Harley while they dated. He also mentioned that they dated for one month. In Panic Station (2), following the school shooting, both Scott and Harley go check on Brittany along with Chloe to check and see if she's okay after having a gun pointed to her head. They seem to put any tension aside to be their for their mutual friend and have a group hug. In How You Love Me Now, Scott and Harley both comfort Brittany in the nurse's office after she has a panic attack about the shooting. Harley tells her not to do anything for anyone else if it's unhealthy for herself. While she is referring to Brittany testifying in court, she looks at Scott, which shows she also is referring to him pretending to be straight when they dated, showing her forgiveness for him. Season 5 In This is Gospel (1), she is working with Keith and when he sees Scott talking to their manager, she tells him that Scott just got hired. Keith starts asking questions about him, and Harley reminds him that she has barely spoken to Scott since they dated their freshman year and to not start any drama with Scott. She later hangs out with Scott and the rest of her co-workers and is very happy that he is working there. She is very shocked when Scott to revealed to have been stealing merchandise, not knowing that Keith framed him. In This is Gospel (2), she reveals to Keith that it was her who told their manager that it was Keith who stole the merchandise, not Scott. She explains that it didn't take a genius to figure out Scott would never steal anything and Keith had it out for him, showing that she still cares for Scott. Timeline *Start Up: This Is How I Disappear (1) (107) *Break Up: What You Waiting For? (114) **Reason: Scott realized he was gay and didn't want to lead her on anymore Trivia *They were both in FilmFridayz and went for the first time together. *They are both friends with Brittany Brith, Chloe Kaven, and Sophie Clark, although Harley no longer hangs out with them anymore. *They were together for one month, but never kissed. *Harley is the only girl Scott ever was romantically involved with. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Up to Date Pages